Brendan Heavey
Brendan Heavey was a contestant on Season 9 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 16th place. Personality Brendan had a big ego, was extremely arrogant, but it turned against him as he could not deliver with his cooking, thought that he could get away with a critical mistake, and had a short-lived running feud with Paul. Season 9 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, they were greeted by James on the bus ride, and then, it pulled over to the Orpheum Theatre, where they would be given a standing ovation by a live audience. However, when the curtain was pulled up, they discovered that the room was completely empty, much to their disappointment, before Ramsay revealed himself applauding very slowly. After the latter revealed the grand prize of the season, the chefs were asked to get back to Hell's Kitchen and cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Brendan was convinced that everybody would be intimidated by him as all the eyes were on him when he was walking into a room. He was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Amanda. He served his salmon with basil cream sauce, which he admitted to have taken from one of Ramsay's restaurants when he was a cook, while declaring that he would be the guy who would go the extra distance. Ramsay recognized the dish, praised the salmon for being cooked perfectly, and he tied the round with Amanda. The blue team won the challenge 6-5, and they were rewarded with a dinner at the LA Market, in downtown Los Angeles, along with Season 8 winner Nona. Arrived there, they were greeted by Nona, and during the dinner, she gave them some advice on how to compete. After she left, the men toasted to their victory. The next day, both teams went to the kitchens to begin prepping for the opening night, and they were given their ankle knives set. During dinner service, Brendan was on the garnish station with Monterray. After three of his teammates were benched at the chefs table, he arrogantly told that it was a matter of time before the competition would be his, and later, he failed to bring his garnishes with Jonathon's perfectly cooked Wellington, and even burned the potatoes without realizing it. Ramsay told him about his mistake, Will was not impressed with his loud mouth, and Ramsay berated the blue team for not being synchronized. Moments later, he was yelled at by Paul, but he did not appreciated as he did not think that the latter was a badass on the grill, before calling him dumpling. After, he was seen being benched at the chefs table, before being ordered to get up, and the service was shut down while he called it a train wreck on ice as there was nothing they could do. When both teams were lined up, Brendan was targeted by Paul for not being timed with the perfectly cooked meat, and when he was asked if he was bothered, he answered that he was, but arrogantly told that he would not let Paul down next time as the latter finally learned how to cook proteins. Then, Paul challenged him to a fight on the table, before reminding him that he just called it as he saw it. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, he was threatened to be slapped across the room by Paul, but he told him to shut up as he would say what he wanted, before calling him dumpling once again, and telling him to stop acting like a tough guy. That led to an argument between those two, where he called Paul a meatball and a dumpling, declared that he was lucky to have a good service, and told that he was irate. Moments later, he was considered by Paul for not being able to get some food out. Brendan was not nominated for elimination, and while being dismissed, he targeted Paul by declaring he would have to eliminate him very soon. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Brendan arrogantly called Paul a "meatball" once again, and believed that the latter was threatened by him. The next morning, the chefs were woken up by a young guitarist and very loud amplifiers, and Brendan jokingly believed it was a tsunami, before calling the young boy "Justin Bieber's evil twin". The chefs were ordered to get outside, and arrived there, Ramsay introduced the Meat & Grill Challenge, where each pair would have to cook a medium-rare New York strip, a medium rib-eye, a medium-well filet mignon, and a well-done burger. During the challenge, he was paired with Jonathon, both of them were completely relaxed and joking around, and he was confident to win the challenge as he thought men had an advantage over women by stating that they were grilling meat since they were cavemen. They were the first pair to compete for the blue team, they only scored two points out of four, with their rib-eye and filet mignon, and during Will's turn, he was worried as everybody in the blue team had problems with the burger. The blue team won the challenge 11-10, and they were rewarded with a lunch on the top of Palm Springs with Ramsay, and being taken there in a private jet. Arrived at the runway, Brendan rubbed it in the women's face, declared the jet ride was amazing, and during the lunch, the men were asked to talk about their personal lives. During his turn, he started to brag about the fact that he came from an accomplished family, containing doctors, lawyers and astrophysicists, and that his family loved the very first meal he cooked in his life. He continued to brag about his exceptional life and family for a long period of time, leading Will to mock his constant talking, and telling him to shut up. When the blue team came back from their reward, Brendan talked with Carrie in a very flirtatious manner, and when they got up to get something in the fridge, Carrie wished him sweet dreams by hugging him from behind. Seconds later, he was asked by Carrie to come and see her, which he did, and when she revealed that she was not getting any exercise, he responded that he thought of a way for her to burn calories, which made everybody turning their heads towards them, before they went in the bedroom and closed the door. During dinner service, Brendan was on the fish station. When Chino failed to communicate twice about the risotto, he compared him to a chipmunk on meth as he was too hyperactive, and later, he fired his sea bass for the following table, and was ready to send it when nobody else was. He was berated by Ramsay for that mistake, urged to communicate, and ordered to drop another sea bass. When he sent his second attempt at the sea bass, Ramsay was suspicious that he sent the sea bass that was cooked ten minutes before. So, he was asked if he did, which he answered he did not and that he started a fresh one, but Ramsay was still suspicious and asked him to show the old one. So, he went to the garbage bin to search for it, only to tell Ramsay that he could not find it, and he was asked by Ramsay if he was lying, with the latter threatening to turn the whole kitchen upside down, and when he was asked for the second time if the sea bass was old, he answered it was, therefore revealing that he lied. Ramsay was dismayed, schooled him for turning him out after searching in the garbage bin, and he was called an idiot by Chino. He acknowledged that Ramsay was not a stupid person and that he was called out for blowing smoke up his ass, and he was threatened with automatic elimination if he would lie again. Later, he was ready with his sea bass, but it was raw, and the men were berated by Ramsay for not being able to serve one entrée, before being kicked out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and back in the dorms, Brendan was targeted by Paul and Will for not being able to cook and his communication issues, but he told that he did not want to talk about it anymore. Brendan was the blue team's first nominee for elimination, with Chino being the second. During his plea, he told that he still had heart, declared that he wanted BLT Steak, and apologized for lying as it was not a reflection of who he was. He was eliminated for his arrogance and for lying during service, which Ramsay deemed unacceptable, and during his exit interview, he gave a shoutout to Carrie by telling he was his biggest fan and to call him. Ramsay's comment: "The only thing bigger than Brendan's ego are the lies that he tells, and I can't have that in Hell's Kitchen." Nomination history Trivia *He is the first contestant to give a shoutout to another contestant during his exit interview. *After his appearance on the show, he graduated as a MBA from the Jack Welch Management Institute, in Herndon, Virginia, in 2016. He also married and has a child. Quotes *(To Paul) "Shut up dumpling, I'll say whatever the fuck I want." *"The first time I ever made a meal and served it to my family, they loved it. I mean, loved it!" *"Chef Ramsay is not a stupid person. I was blowing smoke up his ass, and he called me out on it." Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Douchebags